Some of researches using an ion beam for bending and deforming a one- or two-dimensional nanostructure in a viewpoint thoroughly different from the deformation in the related art 1 described above, that is, the deformation of an area unit have also been conducted. The Korean Patent No. 0767994 (“Deformation method of nanometer scale material using a particle beam and nano tool thereby,” issued on Oct. 11, 2007, hereinafter, referring to the related art 2) discloses a technique for allowing a nano scale material to be bent toward the direction of particle beam source through irradiating particle beam on the nano scale material. Particularly, this method in the related art 2 may be efficiently used for bending and deforming a nanostructure of the bar or with protrusions.
However, in the case of the related art 2, because a bending direction of the nanostructure has the same direction as a particle beam direction, a repetition of operations such as irradiation of particle beam, rotation of the nanostructure, so forth is required to change the bending direction of the nanostructure. In this case, in order to rotate the nanostructure having a micro-size in vacuum, a very precise control is required, such that it takes a long time. In addition, even though it is performed, it is very difficult to precisely return to a previous position, such that it is difficult to precisely generate the bending deformation in a desired direction.
Therefore, in a case of performing the bending deformation for the nanostructure using the ion beam, a new technique capable of changing a bending direction without movements such as the rotation of the nanostructure, is increasingly demanded.